Stolen Lovin'
by I Suffer From Hubris
Summary: Alec cut him off. "Sex. I'm in the mood for sex, you idiot, and for whatever reason, I've decided that I'm in the mood for sex with you." Alec made a face. "At least… I thought I was. I'm not so sure now." Simon, feeling excited, said, "If you're not sure, I think I can persuade you." Rated M for language and insinuations.


Stolen Lovin'

Simon was feeling lonely. Here he was, in this bizarrely strange Shadowhunting-home-country Idris, and the only good part about it was that Clary was halfway across the world.

He'd hooked up with that Sebastian guy the day before, but _that _Nephilim had made it clear that it was only a one-night-stand. Sebastian Verlac didn't _want_ a relationship.

Simon didn't, either. At least… not the boyfriend-boyfriend or even boyfriend-girlfriend type. But Sebastian seemed perfectly content on his own.

Thus, Simon was lonely and wanted some lovin'. But the problem was the fact that only a few people his age were around. And besides, how many of them would want to do _that_ kind of thing with him?

Jace was, undoubtedly, out of the question, although Simon still harbored a definite crush. What? Jace was hot.

Isabelle was alright, but Simon wasn't really in the mood to deal with a dominatrix today. And Isabelle had personally told him that's what it would be like when he finally asked her. Or she asked him. Or whatever.

Alec was really cute, and might give Simon a chance to be on top for once (maybe), but at the same time, Alec was with Magnus. Negh.

Simon didn't know enough about Aline to make a judgment on whether or not she was do-able. She was kind of pretty, but Simon had a feeling that she just wasn't his type.

What _was_ Simon's type, anyway? Isabelle, Jocelyn, Clary, Inquisitor Herondale, Sebastian, Meliorn, Eric? Valentine? Jace?

No, not quite Jace.

Anyway, the only other available teenager was Sebastian. Phooey. But maybe with some persuasion…

Nah, Simon was too lazy. He _would_ willingly persuade that Alec, though…

Maybe he could go for one of the older Shadowhunters… But he probably wouldn't be taken seriously.

And after his one-night-stand with Inquisitor Herondale, he was mildly turned off wrinkles altogether. That hadn't stopped him with Jocelyn and almost Valentine, but whatever.

Simon was still lonely.

And he didn't even have _Dungeons and Dragons_ to keep him company.

So Simon decided to wallow in his own misery.

Alone.

He was wallowing miserably for about forty-eight minutes when, all of a sudden, he was startled by the arrival of a certain blue-eyed Nephilim at his bedroom door.

Alec.

Simon had to play it cool, and put on a sour expression. "The hell are _you_ doing here?"

Alec just looked at Simon, who was momentarily lost in the cerulean depths of the Nephilim's eyes. A monster awakened within the boy vampire, and all he could think about was how much he wished Alec wasn't "dating" Magnus Bane…

Simon didn't let it show, however. "Either tell me what you're doing in here or get out, you damn Shadowhunter."

Alec was unfazed, and kept staring the vampire down. "Fine," he said. "Fine, Simon." A chill went up Simon's spine at hearing his name being spoken by the beautiful young man before him. "I'm here to ask for… a favor."

Naughty possibilities filtered through Simon's mind, but he kept his tone harsh. "What kind of favor?" he spat.

Alec was still gazing at him, and a very sexy smirk (that Simon was sure Alec had learned from Jace) flitted across his features. "Oh, I think you _know_ what kind of favor, Simon George Lewis."

How was it that he knew Simon's full name?

Even so, Simon was rapidly "losing his cool". "I-I-I have _no_ idea what you're talking about," he sputtered, lying brilliantly.

"Simon," Alec said, sounding exhausted. "I am in no mood for your 'I'm-so-ignorant' act."

"It's not an act," Simon whined defensively. "And what _are_ you in the mood for?"

"I'm not going to tell you."

"Yes you are."

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"Pleeeeeeeease?"

"Absolutely not."

"Please please please?"

"No!"

Simon took a deep breath. "Please please please please please please please please ple-"

Alec cut him off. "Sex. I'm in the mood for sex, you idiot, and for whatever reason, I've decided that I'm in the mood for sex with _you_." Alec made a face. "At least… I _thought_ I was. I'm not so sure now."

Simon, feeling excited, said, "If you're not sure, I think I can persuade you."

Alec's grimace only deepened. "Persuade me what? To be sworn off men altogether? I think I'll leave."

"NO!" Simon yelled suddenly, though Alec had not moved. "I mean- I can persuade you back _into_ the mood." Even to his own ears, he sounded ridiculous. "I mean- I mean… I don't know what I mean. Kiss me. Please."

Simon cursed himself for speaking as Alec stared speculatively for a few seconds.

But his spirits soared when Alec gave into his request, grabbing Simon's chin and closing the distance between their lips.

And, to Simon, it was completely obvious that Alec had a _lot_ of kissing practice with Magnus.

And, strangely, the boy vampire didn't mind. In fact, he kind of wanted to kiss Magnus to compare.

For now, though, Alec was satisfactory. Quite satisfactory, to tell the truth.

"You kiss nicely," Simon said, coming up for air and then mentally kicking himself.

Alec grinned, breathing heavily, and said, "Yeah, you too. I wouldn't have guessed you'd have had so much practice."

Simon took that in stride- was Alec _supposed_ to know that Simon had hooked up with so many people? _No_!

After a couple more minutes of heated and passionate kissing, Simon decided to take the initiative (so that he could be on top) and backed Alec against a wall.

And found that Alec quite easily pinned _him_ against the wall in turn.

But oddly enough… Simon didn't mind.

He kind of liked it.

It was that gleeful explosion of a thought that brought a new passionate fervor to Simon's embrace. Alec groaned in a contented sort of way against Simon's mouth.

"Alec," Simon panted.

"Mag- Simon," Alec panted back, obviously having slipped up by almost calling Simon 'Magnus'.

Simon pushed Alec away abruptly, pouting and crossing his arms. He had a glint in his eyes that made him look like a kicked puppy. "You tried to call me Magnus," he whispered, on the edge of tears.

"Simon-" Alec tried to say.

"No. Go back to Magnus. You obviously want him more than you want me." Alec said nothing, but studied Simon through those lovely eyes. "I mean it," Simon said, turning away to face the wall. "Go away. I don't need your company. Just leave me alo-"

Alec cut him off, and Simon wondered if this was going to be a pattern. "Simon. Shut up. Magnus and I are fighting, and I think he dumped me."

Simon spoke without thinking. "Who the hell in their right mind would do that?"

Alec smiled in a tired, nearly imperceptible way. "Magnus," he said, answering the boy vampire's question.

"Well, I think Magnus is a fucking idiot."

Alec's smile grew, but it still looked somewhat forlorn. "Really?"

Simon walked up to him suddenly, gripping the black-haired youth's shirt with both hands, so tightly that his knuckles turned white. "Definitely," he said, diving in to taste Alec's delicious lips.

Alec responded immediately, deepening their kiss and grabbing Simon's lower back, eventually leading the vampire over to the bed and leaning over until Simon was lying down with Alec on top of him, their kiss still not broken.

Simon felt like saying something cheeky. "Are you still going to try to call me Magnus?" he inquired in a snarky sort of way.

Alec laughed shortly. "You kidding? Magnus is always on top."

"Like Sebastian," Simon added randomly.

Alec broke off their kiss, rising up onto his elbows, hovering over Simon with a strange expression on his face. "Wait, _what_?"

"It doesn't matter," Simon said, yanking Alec back down and trying to roll him over so that Simon would finally be on top.

It didn't work.

It only made the cruel Nephilim laugh. "Oh, Simon," he said affectionately.

"Negh," Simon exhaled, jerking violently around to make Alec roll over.

That didn't work, either.

Oh well. It wasn't really worth it. The _current_ state of things could be very… interesting.

And interesting it was.

_Very_ interesting, in fact.

_Extremely interesting_.

After that fascinatingly informative experience, it was around noon, and Simon and Alec were lying down, arms around each other, delighting in what had just gone on.

And Isabelle walked in, proclaiming, "LUNCH TIME!"

"EEEEP!" squeaked Simon, yanking the blankets around himself, thus completely exposing Alec.

"Simon, you moron!" Alec yelled, frantically seizing a pillow to cover things.

Isabelle was unfazed, and grinned creepily. "Aw, how _cute_," she chirped. "I heard absolutely _everything_, and so did everyone else. It was kind of sweet, in a weird way."

"WHAT?" screamed both boys.

Isabelle strolled out the doorway, poking her head in at the last second. "Oh. And Jace says to make less noise next time. It's really disturbing."

With that, she was gone.

Simon, the boy vampire, and Alec, the young Nephilim, groaned and held each other tightly for a last few seconds of stolen lovin' before finally getting dressed and going downstairs for lunch, at which Jace shook his head and smirked at them the _entire time_.

The End.


End file.
